


October 1st: Ring

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Writober 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Detective!Krisalia - Freeform, F/M, Feelings Jams, Fluff, I will defend these two dorks to the end, Metaverse (Persona 5), Metaverse is mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: “Treasure… I love you…”Underneath the dim twilight sky, feelings are rekindled and strengthened.Akira has only one thing on his mind other than his partner.A very important question.





	October 1st: Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krisaliachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisaliachan/gifts).

> Alternate title would be _Sunset Proposal_.
> 
> Because these two are dorks in love.
> 
> And I have zero shame.
> 
> Shout out goes to the amazing Krisaliachan for giving me ideas for this musing, as well as allowing me to borrow her OC for this!

His stare is pointed forward, quietly admiring the fiery splashes of colours that only come out during dusk.

Finally, his face tilts to his right, staring at the woman resting her head on his shoulder.

The scent of wisteria fills him as he takes in a breath.

Obsidian irises meet warm, honey-brown eyes.

She smiles, whispering a name. She’s almost cooing it, in fact.

“Akira…”

Affection edges the name—_his _name—that leaves her lips that are the perfect shade of rose, mouth still set to a little grin that shows him the tiniest, kittenish hint of teeth.

He knows it well. He’s no stranger to her smiles; he is sure he has seen them all.

Playful. Charming. Innocence, whether real or faux.

Playful for when she is in a mood to tease or when they are in the Metaverse, facing down Shadows.

Charming for when she is in the public eye. She is quick to turn off the charm when an admirer struts too closely for her liking, shooing him away with a reply _“I’m not interested”_ that compliments the hard look in her stare. To him, her irises remind him of twinkling stars.

Innocence for when she lingers in a particular coffee shop she frequents, lorded over by a barista with a gaze as chilly as frozen fire, engaging her in talk that is either joking or serious depending on the topic.

He’s seen her frowns too.

Confused. Curious. Annoyance. Sadness.

Confusion is a rarity for her, being what she is: a detective.

Curious, she is always curious. The way her lips purse and the way she tilts her head, long purple hair spilling over her shoulder and tickling her face… Such a display reminds him of a puppy or a curious child, eager to have her interest satiated.

Annoyance is a feeling that pops up occasionally. He’s witnessed several times when a certain _Detective Prince_ rubbed her the wrong way, either by a silly comment or an off-hand remark about how he’ll “catch the elusive Phantom Thief, Joker, red-handed one day.”

From where he sat in the audience during a live television interview, the way she tensed as she shot Goro Akechi a scathing look that spoke volumes of her quiet disapproval was rather… _enticing_, if honesty still held any worth nowadays.

She has no love or time for narcissists, braggarts, those who shower themselves in praise or exaggerate their claims merely to inflate their egos.

It is her sad frowns that result in a frown from him, concern flickering in his onyx eyes as he watches her eye a children that just fell, scraping his or her knee in the process and crying their eyes out as their mother comforts them. When she finds herself embroiled in a case involving illegal activities—drug dealing, prostitution, or bullying—and the people who find such things enthralling.

Then there are the people who take advantage of her gentle nature, using her kindness for their own selfish gains. The near crippling feelings of loneliness that gnaw at his dear Krisalia and, lastly, he cannot forget when she told him how she never feels like she is good enough of him or worthy of his love.

She very much _is _worthy of his affections. He makes sure to tell her that he loves her, appreciates her at _least _once a day.

His hand reaches for hers; it eclipses hers, held tenderly in his fingers and palm.

She’s still smiling.

The sky is a marvellous show of deep orange and rose pink, tinged with the softest touch of violet.

“Treasure…”

His favourite pet name for her hangs in the atmosphere painted with the hues of sunset. He watches her expression as she blinks slowly, owlishly before uttering a soft “yes, Akira?” in response.

“I love you…”

The flush that lightly dusts her cheeks is a welcomed sight to his stare. Her eyes shine like a cluster of stars and he smiles, chuckling as he raises his free hand. His fingers card through his darling detective’s hair, bringing her close to press a kiss to her lips. Krisalia giggles into the kiss before she reciprocates, and the kiss is sweet, but far too short.

Akira pulls back just in time to hear her reply.

“I love you too, my prince of shadows.”

Unbeknownst to her, her words have lifted a great weight off of his shoulders.

It is nothing compared to the weight of what he has in his pocket, kept in a small velvet box.

“Hey, Krisalia. My sweet, beautiful angel… I have something to ask you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: she says “yes.”
> 
> Since I can’t draw to save my life, I decided to try my hand at the writing prompt version of Inktober.
> 
> For those curious: there will be explicit musings.
> 
> Knowing my thirsty ass, there won’t be just one.
> 
> This will be a fun October, I can feel it.


End file.
